


Wings

by nipponyu



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Real World, Birds, Drabble and a Half, Inspired by Poetry, Other, Prose Poem, Random & Short
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 06:02:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21010931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nipponyu/pseuds/nipponyu





	Wings

Asas. Ter asas que me façam percorrer os grandes céus, diversificadas na cor de cada pena, na mais fina pluma de todas. Sentir a maciez das asas contra o vento, espaçando-me os fios variados desse conjunto em um longo vazar de ar pelas narinas finas de um bico afiado. Olhos cerrados, nada sutis; olhar penetrante e focado, cortante como uma navalha que indica o caminho pelo qual se deve seguir, assim é o meu voar ao redor do gigantesco mundo que me rodeia, que me sufoca, que me asfixia, que me vomita, que me incendeia, que vai além do simples matar porque, céus, que prazer seria morrer simplesmente após tamanha desgraça. Um dia acordei e descobri que não tinha asas. Não. Eu as tinha inventado com papel e caneta como faço a cada grande decepção mundana desta podre terra sem mínima perspectiva de salvação. Vítima da grande loucura  _ quotidiana _ , claro, de que mais seria? Não me culpo por tal, não culpo as pessoas, mas o Mundo como unidade caótica fadada à mais intensa distopia dos séculos que deixaria a teoria para a realidade antes que a pudessem perceber, sim. É, talvez fosse péssimo existir com ou sem asas, já não faziam diferença nos meus  _ suspirares _ cansados, na falta de fôlego que me tomava a cada papel e caneta gastos para esquecer da _presencialidade_ vivida por mim mesmo. Um louco, solitário, fadado ao fracasso como o grande mundo que o cercava, pulou do prédio de paixões, do mais alto andar, com suas folhas coloridas coladas em um apanhado fantástico artístico e desejou pela última vez sentir a pressão dos pulmão se desfazer com o soprar dos ventos ao leste.  — É para lá que eu vou, afinal.


End file.
